Wicked wishes you a Happy New Year!
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: What happens when three crazy obsessed Wicked fans kidnap all of the characters from Wicked on New Year's Eve? Will they all lose their shoes? (I know, sounds random but just read it. It'll make sense.)


**A/N: HEyO EVERYBODY! I just went to see Wicked on Tour 2day: Laurel Harris & Gina Beck were AWESOME! Anyway, I thought up this little fic on the way there. It might be terrible, but ya know...I have other things on my mind! WOOHOO WICKED! Anyway...Happy New Year's Eve & have a Wicked New Year! :D **

**- Wickedly Hope Pancake **

* * *

Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, Morrible and the Wizard were all sitting in a closet. Tied up.

"How the heck did we end up here?" Fiyero asked, struggling against his bindings. "Last time I checked, we were all at that party."

Boq nodded.

"Yeah, that New Year's eve thing!"

"I still can't believe Glinda dragged me to that stupid party." Elphaba glared at her roommate.

"Uh, Glin? You okay?"

Glinda was sitting in the fetal position, rocking back-and-forth on the floor.

"No! I am NOT FINE! Do I LOOK like I'm fine?! Too many people and _NOT ENOUGH SPACE! _I need SPACE!

"Oh, do shut up." Madam Morrible said from her corner in the closet.

Elphaba glared at her and turned her into a Fish.

"Thank you!" The Wizard exclaimed, who was tied up in the same corner. "Now I don't have to listen to her drone on and on about-"

Elphaba turned the Wizard into a Fish as well.

"Well, now that that's taken care of. How are we going to get out?" Elphaba looked at the others, who were dumbfounded at her magical abilities.

"I think someone spiked the punch." Fiyero finally said. "I bet ten bucks it was Avaric who tied us up and stuck us in here."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I bet twenty," Nessa said, her arms tied behind her chair. "That it was one of our deranged fans who kidnapped us and put us in here."

Just then the lock clicked, and the door opened. Galinda jumped up and ran out the door, knocking over three girls in the process. Glinda fell flat on her face, because it's very hard to run with your arms tied behind your back.

"Ow." She mumbled. One of the girls ran over and untied her. The other two went into the closet to untie the rest of them.

"Um, what happened to Morrible and the Wizard?"

Elphaba smiled proudly.

"Ah, yeah. That was me. They were being annoying, so I turned them into Fish. You're welcome."

She shrugged and went back to untying the rest of the characters. Once everyone was untied, the kidnapper wearing a black Wicked T-shirt snapped her fingers, and they were all seated around a large table. She stood up, addressing the characters.

"Hey, everybody. Sorry about the whole kidnapping thing, but this entire get-together was sort of last-minute. No hard feelings?"

Elphaba was about to say something, but Glinda kicked her under the table. Muttering some swears under her breath, she groaned.

"No hard feelings," she said reluctantly.

"Great! Now let me introduce myself; I'm Wickedly Hope Pancake. And these two are my partners in crime; Nelly the Actress and The WickedRae.

"Hey guys!" The two girls wearing green Wicked T-shirts said, waving.

"It's SO COOL to meet you in person!"

"Well, we could've done without the whole tying us up and shoving us in a closet." Boq pointed out.

Wickedly Hope Pancake smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Wasn't my _best _idea."

"No, duh." Elphaba said.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?"

"Oh, right!" Wickedly Hope Pancake snapped her fingers again, and they were all wearing party hats.

"Today is New Year's Eve!"

"Really?" Fiyero asked, genuinely surprised. "That's today?"

Everyone in the room nodded. Even Morrible and the Wizard, (who were still Fish) blew bubbles and nodded.

"Anyway, I thought that you all could help us wish everybody on a happy New Year!"

"Why?" Elphaba asked. "You know I could just magic us all out of here, right?"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Wickedly Hope Pancake said.

"Why not?" Elphaba asked, crossing her arms. "I have important business to attend to back at the Emerald City."

"Because, If you do, I'll Galinda-fy each and every one of you." Then she looked over at Glinda.

"And I'll make Glinda wear black."

All the characters grumbled, but they stayed seated. Wickedly Hope Pancake grinned.

"Good. Now, we need decorations. Glinda?"

Glinda squealed. "I'm on it!" She pulled out a wand and waved it around.

"Hey, where'd she get the wand?" The WickedRae asked Elphaba.

Elphaba shrugged,

"You never really do know with Glinda."

Soon the room was filled with streamers, confetti, balloons and LOTS of glitter. And it was all pink, of course.

"Oh, kill me now!" Elphaba groaned.

Glinda glared at her.

"Ummm...okay. Elphaba, be nice. Glinda, nice job. Very..._pink_. Not what I had in mind, but not bad." Wickedly Hope Pancake said to Glinda.

"Alright! Now, we need refreshments! Elphaba?"

Elphaba sighed. Getting up, she effortlessly waved her hands; creating a giant cake with green and black icing. She waved her hands again. and created a big bowl of punch.

"There, happy?" She asked, sitting down.

Wickedly Hope Pancake grinned. "VERY. What's in the punch?"

"Lemons and Melons and Pears, probably." Fiyero muttered.

"Oh my!" Nelly the Actress said. "Well, it sounds good."

Wickedly Hope Pancake snapped her fingers, and everyone got a slice of cake.

"If I give you cake, will you wish everyone a Happy New Year?"

"Maybe," Boq said, wolfing down his cake. "It depends. Do we get seconds?"

"Fine." She snapped her fingers again, and Boq got another piece of cake. Everyone began eating, then suddenly, Nessarose gasped.

"Oh, Fiyero! You owe me my twenty bucks!"

"Mph?" Fiyero asked, his mouth still full of cake.

"Remember the bet we made in the closet? Well, I won. So fork it over."

Grumbling, Fiyero reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty. He was about to hand it to her when he started grinning.

"What?" Nessa asked.

Fiyero, still grinning, folded up the dollar bill.

"Technically, you said that it was _one _of our deranged fans who tied us up. Not three."

Nelly the Actress and The WickedRae smiled and waved at Nessa, then continued to eat their cake.

Nessa looked annoyed.

"So?"

"So, technically speaking; you didn't win. So, I'm keeping my money." Fiyero put the dollar back in his pocket.

Nessa glared at him. She picked up her cake, and threw it in the direction of his head.

Unfortunately, Fiyero ducked: so the cake fell into the bowl where they were keeping Fish-Morrible and Fish-Wizard. They began to eat the cake, but Wickedly Hope Pancake walked over to the bowl.

"Bad Evil people-turned-Fish! No! No cake for you!" She picked up the soggy piece of cake and threw it over her shoulder; hitting Fiyero on the back of the head.

"Hey!" He cried, picking up his cake and throwing it at Wickedly Hope Pancake. She ducked, and instead it hit Elphaba.

Elphaba glared and slowly turned around to face Fiyero.

"Ooh! Now you're gonna get it!" Glinda said, hiding under the table.

Nelly the Actress stared at her.

"What? I don't wanna get caught in the cross-fire!" Glinda said.

Soon everyone was huddled under the table, with the exception of Elphaba, Fiyero and Nessa (who couldn't crawl under the table, so Boq handed her a chair.)

"Gee, Boq. Thanks. This'll _really _help me to avoid being pelted with cake! Not." But, she took the chair anyway, and held it in front of her face.

The room grew silent as Fiyero slowly lifted a piece of cake.

Everyone expected her to pick up a piece of cake as well, but instead she waved her hands and started chanting.

_Ahben Tahkay Ahben Tahkay Ahben Atum Ahben Takayah Entayah Ah Entayah Tifentah Ahben Tahkay Ah __Et Antay Daytum Entayah Tahkay Bayah Ben!_

Soon the whole cake began to glow and levitate. Elphaba continued chanting, and Fiyero dropped his cake in surprise.

"Hey look!" Glinda said from under the table. "The cake's Defying Gravity!"

"...It's flying high, Defying Gravity! And we can't bring it down!" Chorused the three Wicked fans.

Just then they heard a soft _THUMP! _and everyone slowly crawled out from under the table to investigate.

The giant cake was sitting on top of Fiyero, so only his legs and feet were visible.

Boq laughed.

"He looks like Nessa did when that house fell on her!"

Nessa glared at him, and hit him over the head with the chair that _he_ had given her.

Just then a girl in a blue-checked dress and a little black dog ran into the room. The girl took Fiyero's shoes and then ran out of the room, laughing. The little dog sniffed the cake, ate a little and scurried after the little girl.

Everyone just stared at the cake in shock.

"Well, that was weird." The WickedRae said, turning to face everyone.

"Who's with me?"

Everyone raised their hands, except for Fish-Morrible and Fish-Wizard (they didn't have hands.) and Fiyero. (his hands were underneath the cake.)

Wickedly Hope Pancake glanced around the room.

"Well, I think this party went pretty well, don't you think?"

They all nodded.

"Now Elphie, lift the cake off Fiyero and turn Morrible and the Wizard back into human beings."

"Aw, do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes!"

Elphaba grumbled.

"Fine."

She waved her hands, and in a few clock-ticks everything was back to normal. Elphaba had also gotten rid of Glinda's pink decorations.

"HEY!" Glinda whined.

"I worked hard on those!"

Elphaba shrugged, picked up a piece of cake, and began eating it.

Wickedly Hope Pancake got to the center of the room. She clapped her hands, and soon everyone had some sort of noisemaker in their hands.

"Right!" She said.

"Okay, it's almost Midnight, so we're gonna do a countdown. On one, we all make as much noise as possible. Got that?"

They all nodded. Then, Fiyero raised his hand.

"Yes, Fiyero?"

"Can I have my shoes back, now?"

Boq put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, I don't think you'll be seeing those shoes ever again."

Fiyero frowned, then picked up a piece of cake and began to eat it.

* * *

"Alright everybody! Ready?"

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"ONE!" Wickedly Hope Pancake yelled. Everybody made as much noise as possible. Elphaba even summoned her flying monkeys to help.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!" They all yelled. Suddenly, the lights went off.

"Hey! What happened?! Guys?"

"Um, I can't see my feet." Fiyero remarked.

A slap is heard, followed by Elphaba's voice.

"Duh, Sherlock! We can't see anything! Brainless..."

The lights flickered back on, and Wickedly Hope Pancake gasped.

"Uh, guys?"

"What?"

"What happened to all our shoes?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do ya think? Is it totally crazy? Is the shoe thing too weird? lemme know! Make one of your New Year's Resolutions to Read&Review!  
**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
